The Tent of Eternal Fluster
by Gleek4Snix
Summary: Clarke has a sex dream about Lexa and that leads to a completely awkward and flustered Clarke once she is around Lexa. Based out of a tumblr post by praytothegay only her version was with the roles reversed, Lexa was the one having the sex dream. COMPLETED (also on AO3)


-"Lexa, I need to talk to you!" – Clarke says in exasperation as she opens the curtains to Lexa's tent.  
-"Clarke?!"- Lexa's eyes go wide. She had not been expecting Clarke's company.  
The blonde girl just stood perplexed as she saw Lexa taking a bath. All she could see was a beautiful face free of any war paint, toned arms that hugged the sides of the tub and the water was barely covering the beautiful girl's chest.  
-"Oh my God, I am so sorry." – She finally manages to let out.

Her face was going red, her heart was bursting out of her chest, her skin felt like it was on fire. She turns fast on her heels to leave the tent.  
-"Stop!" She hears the strong soulful voice of the Commander that immediately took her to a halt. – "Turn around!" – as she complies, she is faced with a solid powerful gaze directed at her, one that she was well too familiar with. That look could make anyone feel terrified and turned on to an incredible extent at the same time. Clarke didn't know if that second part was intended or not but Lexa sure was an expert at it. – "Take a few steps further!" – A gulp is her first reaction to that command, the second reaction is to take 3 slow steps onward.  
The Commander's eyes were smiling with mischief. Clarke's hands were trembling as she was doing her best to look anywhere but Lexa, as the brunette notices the nervousness that Clarke was exuding a small smirk starts playing at her lips.

-"I-is there… Is there anything you want?" – The flustered girl asks finally daring a glance towards the beautiful yet currently naked girl in front of her.  
-"Yes… I assume you came here to talk to me about something important. Correct?" – Clarke only manages a nod. – "Okay, well. As you can see, I am not in the best attire for having such important conversation. Would you mind passing me my robe?" – Lexa asks with fake innocence as she points to the robe laying on her bed.  
-"I… yes! Of course! Yeah!" – Clarke makes her way to pick it up and as she makes her way back to Lexa, she stops dead in her tracks. Lexa, slowly, starts rising from the tub. All of her body, glowing as water streams down her body. Clarke's eyes land on one single drop of water and starts following its slow journey down Lexa's toned body. First, her collarbone, then it crosses between Lexa's chest and Clarke lets out a small gasp, as the journey continues down Lexa's abs Clarke can feel her body craving Lexa even more than she ever had with anyone else. The drop comes at a full stop when it reaches Lexa's sex. Clarke cannot stop staring but her brain knows it's wrong, she should be looking elsewhere, and she should not be evading Lexa's privacy.  
Clarke looks up at Lexa only to find Lexa looking back at her and then she knew. Lexa was doing it on purpose. A teasing smile was playing on Lexa's lips, her eyes were darker than she had ever seen them and most of all, they were looking at Clarke as if she were her prey. This was a game to Lexa! She was testing how long Clarke would resist and Clarke was doing a really bad job at it.  
Lexa slowly gets out of the tub, not once taking her eyes of Clarke who was still stuck to the floor. She took slow steps filed with purpose towards the blonde and as she reaches Clarke. Stopping mere inches away from her, sharing the same hot filled air and not once looking away. She takes the robe out of Clarke's hold and turns away as she wraps it around herself.  
-"What is it, this matter that could not wait till morning to be resolved?"  
-"W-what?" – Clarke was at a daze. Her brain and thoughts were all blurry and all she could make up out of all that blur was the sudden shift in the air. Lexa's demeanor changed in a matter of one second and Clarke was having a hard time processing all of it.  
Lexa looked at Clarke as if nothing had happened. Her full Commander demeanor was on and with no trace of that gleaming smirk from just a few seconds ago.  
-"You came in demanding to speak with me. I assumed to be a deal of great importance for you to barge in at night during my bath."  
-"Yes… Yes!" – Clarke managed to say, remembering that that was in fact the reasoning why she showed up. The problem was, she could not remember it.  
-"Well? What is it?" – Lexa stepped closer to Clarke.  
-"I… I can't r-remember" – A blush spreads across her pale cheeks and Lexa was fully aware of it.  
-"You can't remember?" - Lexa steps forward once more, inching closer and closer to Clarke who is nodding meekly at her – "Why is that?" – Lexa's voice dropped to a very low and husky tone as she kept approaching Clarke slowly.  
Clarke gulps and no words come out of her mouth.  
-"Do I distract you, Clarke?" – Lexa is now just a few inches across from Clarke. Her hand takes a hold of Clarke's jacket and starts sliding down along with the brunette's hard and dark gaze.  
-"Yes!" – The blonde manages to say.

-"Why?" – Her left hand, starts undoing her robe's knot and Clarke instantly looks down and mumbles an "Oh dear god" much to Lexa's pleasure.  
As she finishes undoing her robe, she takes Clarke's hand and guides it up her sides. Clarke feels the still wet and smooth skin and cannot resist anymore. She holds Lexa by her waist with want and eliminates the left space between them. She crashes the Commander's lips with her own and she can feel Lexa's smile in her. The other girls arms cross behind her neck and she starts guiding her towards the bed. Before Lexa hits the bed she takes control and changes their positions, throwing Clarke to her bed.  
She starts to her robe out and lets it fall behind her. She lays on top of Clarke and kisses her with all the passion she has in her as both struggle to get Clarke's clothes out. First the jacket, then the shirt and as Lexa starts kissing down Clarke's torso she was unbuttoning Clarke's pants and took them off along with the girl's underwear.  
Once both are bare and open for the other to see, Lexa starts kissing slowly up Clarke's thighs as her fingers are drawing random patterns in the girl's waist, leaving Clarke's skin tingling at the touch and Clarke's sex throbbing at the wait. As her kisses go up, Lexa's fingers start trailing down. Clarke was craving the moment Lexa would reach her sex but that moment didn't come because Lexa started kissing her stomach instead and kept her journey upward her body, reaching her breasts.

-"Lexa please touch me!"  
-"Clarke?" – She started hearing. – "Clarke?" – Once again. – "Clarke, wake up?"  
-"Lexa?" – No. Not Lexa. Raven!  
-"Sorry, to disturb your sex dream but some of us, aka me, want to sleep and I cannot do that if you keep moaning and asking Lexa to touch you"  
Clarke was embarrassed to say the least, she was sweating, she was flustered and most of all, she was sexually frustrated as hell.  
-"I'm gonna go. I need some fresh air"  
-"Yeah you do that!"

* * *

Clarke was avoiding Lexa like the plague. As soon as she saw a streak of the brunette or heard whispers of the Grounders that indicated Lexa was on her way, she would turn on her heel and go the other way as fast as she could. She knew that this couldn't last long. Though they were at a peaceful time, no threats to be concern with, she was still the leader of the Sky People and Lexa was still the Commander of the Grounders and they had to work together.

As time passed, it got harder and harder to distinguish who were the Grounders and who were the Sky People. Their people were adapting to each other, surprisingly enough, no major disturbances had been occurring. The Grounders were teaching the Sky People to fight and hunt and adapt to life on earth, while the Sky People had been teaching the Grounders some more useful and effective medical methods and letting them in on their technology and most of all, teaching them how to be a bit more compassionate. They had reached a middle ground with their rules. The pay was still harsh but now the supposed criminals/traitors had the right to a trial and a chance to defend themselves against the accusations.

This had happened due to how Lexa and Clarke had been working together up to that point. Their shared leadership was the root of all the good that was happening to their people. They now shared a camp. Both Sky People and Grounders now lived at TonDC while Camp Jaha served as their technology and weapons center.

With the change in living arrangements, some people had to share tents and guess who Clarke was lucky enough to have as a roommate? Tentmate? Whatever it is in their situation… The one and only Raven Reyes. The girl that had been teasing her nonstop ever since she had that sex dream about Lexa. As if it was not hard enough to deal with it on her own, now she had a constant reminder that yes, that dream did happen and Raven made sure she wouldn't forget it. Every night since that happened Raven would lay on her bed and start moaning "Please touch me Lexa!" in the most dramatic way.

Clarke loved Raven, she had become one of her best friends but she just felt like punching the girl every night for the last week.

When she wasn't teasing Clarke, she managed to try and push Clarke into talking to Lexa but Clarke wasn't having it. What would she say? 'Hello Lexa, I had a sex dream about you and now I would very much like for that sex dream to stop being a dream. Would you like to help me with that?' Yeah, that would not be happening.

-"Hello roomie, how have you been? Any new sex dreams you'd like to tell me about?" – Raven asked as she saw her lying on her bed.

-"Raven please stop! It was embarrassing enough that you caught me, could you just not drag that embarrassment for longer than you already have?" – Clarke was tired to say the least. She just wanted a goodnight of sleep.

-"As soon as you talk to Lexa the teasing will stop. Seriously, it's painful to watch you two. I don't know which one of you is more repressed. The heart eyes she throws at you… I mean, it was cute in the beginning, the all tough and almighty Commander Lexa being a mush around you but it's been months and now it's just getting ridiculous and you… Don't even get me started. What's holding you back?"

-"First, she does not throw heart eyes at me, she just has a very intense and dark way of looking at people" – Clarke tries to not get lost in thought as she imagines Lexa's eyes and how beautiful and strong they were in her dream… The way she looked at Clarke made a trail of goose bumps down her spine. She had to stop thinking of Lexa.

-"Clarke?! Clarke?! Now you can't even talk about her without zoning off into your dream land? You are ridiculous!"

-"What?"

-"Nothing. I'm going to sleep." – She said as she laid on her bed and turned her back to Clarke.

The morning came soon enough, sooner than Clarke hoped unfortunately. Today she was supposed to make a medical examination on the people along with her mother and some other healers. Which meant her day would be packed.

She was on her way to meet her mother when she heard the murmuring start 'Oh oh!' was her immediate thought. Lexa was on her way. She tries to avoid Lexa once again as she had been doing for the past week but this time things did not go as planned. Lexa came into full view and looked straight at Clarke.

-"Clarke! I have been searching for you." – Lexa approaches and Clarke knows that there's no way out of this one. She has to face Lexa.

-"H-hey… What's up buddy?" – she says following it by an awkward laugh, the Commander is taken aback but quickly recovers only raising her brow at Clarke, who is now wide eyed as it just downed on her what just happened. – "No. Not buddy. Commander! Commander, that's what I meant"

-"Are you okay, Clarke? You are acting rather strange."

-"Okay? I am more than okay. I am just dandy. Things couldn't be better!" – she stops, trying to compose herself. This was going worse than she expected. – "What's up?"

-"Today you'll be doing a checkup consults for our people, correct?"

-"Y-yes… My mom and I plus a few of your healers will be taking care of that throughout the day" – She was trying to control her nerves but all that came to her mind was that dream. She could practically see it happening in front of her but she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let the images of a naked Lexa rising from her tub soaking wet invade her mind. She couldn't let the kisses she felt down her stomach give her butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't let Lexa be the cause of her losing control of her own mind and body.

-"Clarke, are you sure you are okay? Your face is becoming red." – Lexa was truly concerned; she could see it in her eyes.

-"What? No I am not" – Her hands immediately come to cup her face only to feel it extremely hot – "It's nothing. Everything is great. You're great. Actually, you are more than great. You are spectacular. Just beautiful. So beautiful." – The blonde's right hand quickly made its way to cover her mouth, immediately regretting what she was saying. What was wrong with her? Lexa on the other end was making Clarke take a run for her money on who would become redder. – "I am so sorry. I don't know why I said that. I shouldn't have said that. Not because you're not beautiful, because you are. You really really are. I just… I am sorry."

-"Clarke, I am concerned! Why are you acting this way? You have been avoiding me for the last week…" - 'Crap! She noticed…' – "but now that I finally got a hold of you, you are acting" – Not knowing how to describe it, she takes a pause and proceeds to ask - "What's going on?"

-"I told you, nothing is going on!"

-"She had a sex dream about you!" – Raven shows up behind Clarke and she almost couldn't contain her laughter at both girls expressions. Clarke was paler than she had ever seen her. While Lexa was red as a tomato, eyes looking slightly bigger than Clarke's and her mouth hanging open.

-"Raven!"

-"What?"

Both react at the same time.

-"Look, I am sorry Clarke but this was getting out of hand and I had to do something since you wouldn't. I am out of here." – And with that she left.

The awkward silence was killing both of them, a slow and painful death they both thought. Thank goodness no one was near enough to hear what had been said. Lexa finally decided to look at Clarke and cut the silence.

-"Is it true?"

-"Lexa, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen." – Clarke's worried eyes cut into Lexa's soul.

-"You don't have to apologize. No one can control the dreams they have." – Clarke was starting to get control of herself again but she was still far away from calming down.

-"Still. I am sorry."

-"What… What happened in this dream of yours?" – Lexa's face was stoic, no emotion shown which was rather unsettling.

-"What?" – Clarke couldn't believe what she just heard… Lexa couldn't possibly be asking her about her dream.

-"The dream… The 'sex' dream. What happened?"

-"Uh… I- I showed up at y-your tent" – Lexa nodded encouraging her to continue but still no emotion shown – "and you were taking a bath. I was about to leave when you told me to stay and to come closer. I did… Lexa, do we really have to do this? It's bad enough that you know."

-"You have nothing to be worried about Clarke. I am merely curious but I would really appreciate it if you continued."

-"Okay…" – Clarke's hands were trembling and she hated that feeling – "As I was saying, I came towards you but then you asked me to get you your robe. I did but when I went to give it to you, you had risen from the tub… Naked…" – Still no reaction – "You started to come towards me slowly, you were mere inches away from me when you took the robe and turned away putting the robe around you. We talked a bit and then you came towards me again and… you know"

-"Know what Clarke?

-"You're really going to make me say it?... We got… intimate."

-"Thank you for telling me Clarke. Now I must go! I have to talk to Indra about some issues. Have a good day Clarke." – and just like that she left Clarke alone, wondering what the hell just happened.

Clarke was aloof for the rest of the day and the people she was doing a check up on were noticing it but her mom was the only one who mentioned it to her. Clarke had dismissed her mom and told her to not worry. Lexa knowing about her sex dream was bad but her mother finding out… That would be much much worse.

As she was packing up to go to her tent, Indra stopped her and told her Lexa had summoned for her. Clarke's heart was pounding and it seemed like it wanted to get out of her chest but she took a deep breath and made her way to Lexa's tent.

What did she want? Was the alliance broken? Did they have to move back to Camp Jaha?

She stopped outside the tent. She could see the light coming from the tent and she knew Lexa was inside it, waiting for her. She took a deep, stealthy breath and finally opened the curtains to Lexa's tent.

What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Lexa!

-"I am so sorry! Indra told me you wanted to see me. I am going to go." – As she turns around to leave, everything starts to hit her home when she hears Lexa's commanding voice behind her.

-"Stop!" – What was Lexa doing? – "Turn around!" – she did and what she saw was a sturdy look directed at her as Lexa hugged the tub's sides, just like in her dream – "Come closer!" – Lexa's gaze did not astray one time.

-"Lexa, what are you doing?" – Clarke asked with her voice filled with uncertainty.

-"Come closer, Clarke!" – The blonde took a big gulp and did as she was told – "Would you mind getting me my robe? It's on the bed." – Clarke was flustered to the point of no return.

-"I can't believe this is happening!" – She said lowly to herself as she made her way to Lexa's bed.

She grabbed the robe but before she turned around she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down to what was most likely going to come after that.

She turns around and sure enough, Lexa starts to rise slowly from the tub, not once taking her eyes away from Clarke. She saw Clarke swallowing the lump in her throat and quickly a smirk made its way to her full lips.

-"What's the matter Clarke?" – Lexa asks as she gets out of the tub, with slow but striking steps makes her way to Clarke and stops mere inches away from Clarke's body – "Is this not how you dreamt it?" – She breathes into Clarke's hear and she could feel Clarke's hot breath in her neck.

-"Lexa, what are you doing?" – Clarke barely gets that out as she is struggling to even contain one full thought that isn't 'Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!'.

Lexa takes a hold of Clarke's hand and puts it on her waist, she hears the gasp that comes from Clarke's lips and that just makes her lead Clarke's hand up her wet body only to have it resting on her chest.

-"I'm making your dreams come true!" – and that's the last thing Clarke hears before Lexa crashes their lips together in the most searing kiss she's ever had.

And this is the first time that real life surpassed her dreams by a long mile.


End file.
